Bad Boys Don't Eat
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: Jack is having problems with himself, especially with the idea of food. Jack thinks that he only a bad boy and we all know that bad boys don't eat. WARNING: eating disorders, depression


Lord I have grown up and I look back on my stories and I'm just...was I really that bad? I cursed way to much in my literature. Jezz. I am sorry to anyone who got offended by that. I was just going through a lot and I guess writing was helping me out but I had an, "I don't care" attitude with curse words. I still have the attitude but its only toward certain things now. I'm very sorry and if anyone wants me to rephrase my previous works to word out the curse words, I will. Anyway. You guys came for a dead and hot teenager and a giant alien rabbit or a huge Russian man or a cute gold star or a multicolorred humming bird or a little boy or who ever. Anyway I've rambled on a little too much now. I'm sorry. I really am.

* * *

The smell. The texture. The sound it makes. Everything about it is so tempting but than again its so evil. It will always be evil. It's only evil for bad boys. Bad boys don't get this beautiful treat. Bad boys are not allowed to eat. They are never allowed to eat.

The snow started to come down harder and faster now. The wind started to whip back and forth with more force and his nerves were growing more and more on edge. His throat was dry but his lips were wet. His eyes were so tired...so tired. So hungry.

Jack sat outside. He was hovering right in front of an open window. He placed is hand on the window pane and slowly leaned into the house. Bad idea. The mother went over to the window and shut it but left a little bit open to have a little cool air in. The smell of cooked chicken, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and green peas. It looked so good. Jacks stomach growled.

**_Maybe when they're done I could just get a nibble..._**

His stomach was twisting in knots again. He hated that feeling so much. It reminded him that he was a bad boy. Bad boys don't eat.

His body was very thin where his shoulder blades stood out. Where his ribs jutted out of his skin and the only thing hiding it away was in sweatshirt. His ankles were barely covered in meat but with tight skin. His stomach would wake him up in the night with the painful stabs. The headaches he got were horrible. His bones even felt hollow. He is a stick. He is death living.

He started to remember one of the memories that he saw in his tooth box.

* * *

He smelled the bread and the potatoes. He rushed inside to get his helping but his father pulled him back. He got down to his level.

" Jack. Now I know this might be tough for you but I only do this because I have to. You weren't paying attention to me while we were working today."

Jack thought he was going to get a spanking.

" So for being a naughty boy, you will not eat today. Now go to the room and go to bed."

Jack stood there. Wait, what? He was pushed toward the door. He walked in and sat down on their bed. Not eat today? But he was starving. But he was his father and he was bad today.

He laid down.

Well it was just one night, right?

Wrong. Ever so often his father would tell him he wasn't allowed to eat and be sent to bed. It would even happen when he did everything right that day but he guesses he did something wrong.

Bad boys don't eat.

* * *

Jack looked back at the food.

"Bad boys don't eat, Jack, remember?" he said to himself.

He floated away to his lake to make a big snow pile. He started to eat some of the snow.

" Its not actual food so bad boys can eat it." He laid in the snow for an hour eating the snow so he could at least try to contain his roaring stomach for the devilish treat that was food. He soon fell in a deep sleep, still very hungry.

Jack was never a big eater because immortals never needed to eat that much anyway. Plus Jack always had this forever lingering thought in the back of his mind that told him no. Once he got his memories back after the battle with Pitch five years ago, Jack now knew what that lingering voice in his head was. It was his fathers voice saying no.

He obeyed that voice now very seriously. Even if it meant to sacrifice the mouth watering food that North had at his ever lasting Christmas parties or if it was to give up the delicious Easter dinners with Bunny and them. Whatever it was, he wouldn't eat. Bad boys don't eat.

and he knew

He was a bad boy.

He cried himself to sleep that night, like has done every day for five years. The beautiful little snow fairy slept.

* * *

- 2 weeks later, Christmas Eve, Morning -

Jack was fast asleep on a pile of snow the morning of Christmas Eve. He was slowly woken up though when a familiar feeling came over. He didn't really know what the feeling was called or what it even was but it felt good.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the Burgess forest. His first view was the many tree branches that hung over him. The next thing he saw was the light shining through the tree branches and causing a glaring factor over his eyes. He covered them back up and groaned. His stomach hurt and he wanted to sleep more but...

That feeling got him up. He picked up his shepherds staff and rose up into the air to see the bright morning sun and...oh. Right above the sun, high in the sky was what woke him up. The Aurora. In its mighty colors of the winds and its many changing forms in the sky, Jack took up to its source. The North Pole.

The wind was chilly but then again, so was he. Jack thought of the many things that North must have for him and the guardians today. He prayed that he got something that doesn't have anything to do with food...

His stomach growled once more.

* * *

He landed on a large window seal. His feet slowly frosted the window till he jumped off where it slowly melted. Jack walked on the wooden floor where his feet slowly frosted it but not a lot. He walked down the stairs where he knew that the others would be at. Down in the globe room. Why was it even called a room? It was more like a corridor.

The entire workshop was a busy bees hive. The yetis were putting everything they got into making the gifts. Some yetis were wrapping. Others were making. Then there was the ones that were decorating because they knew, as soon as North got back, they would start preparing for the guests for his party. Better start early. The party wasn't though, till the next day after North got his sleep. Party with food.

In the globe room, which was also a dinning room but the table and chairs were in a storage unit, was a tall Russian man. That man was North or Santa. Right now he was a tad bit frazzled. He had gifts to deliver, a party to get organized, last minute decisions, and a mile long list of other things that was on his shoulders. Jack coughed and leaned on his staff.

"Hey No-AHH!" Jack was one second talking to North and then the next, he was being man handled into a tight hug that only this man could give.

"Jack, thank moon you are here. I have things for you to do!" He said pushing him into the globe room. The thing is, it wasn't really a room more of a section of a higher level than the ground level. Why was it called the globe room anyway? You could see the globe from ever where in the building. Maybe it was because of the controls to the globe were right here.

**_My mind will never shut up about this room/corridor_.**

North stood him on the rug, his feet scratching the surface.

North than started pacing back and forward, speaking in his native tongue, and barking orders. Oh North.

Jack chuckled. "So, Boss, what do ya want me to do first?"

"Don't worry Jack, you will get your job as soon as the others come. "

Within five minutes, Tooth and Sandy had made it there on time with the same adoration and back-crackling hug imaginable. North was starting to say things in English now as he made a list in his head for things for the others to do. Bunny took a little longer to come but when he did he was greeted the same way as the others but he was flaying his legs back and forth.

"North you gumby, Put me down!" Bunny demanded.

And North did just that. Jack chuckled.

**_What a funny bunny. _**Jack thought to himself.

For a while now, Jack had taken a sort of...attraction toward the bunny. Now he knew it was impossible to ever have these feelings towards a fellow guardian. Heck was it even natural for a dead boy to have these...vivid thoughts toward a giant bunny from outerspace? Jack laughed it off.

North then shouted, "It is now time for jobs. Tooth, Sandy, You will help the yetis with high decorations. Bunny you will help with bringing presents to the sack, Jack you will help make the food with the yetis in kitchen, and Jack, Don't mess with yetis with ice." He chuckled pointing a finger at him.

Jack held up his hands in a false alarmed way. "Jeeze North, you don't trust me?"' He joked.

North sighed and smiled. "I do Jack. Just telling you and others." He pointed to the others to make the point.

Bunny sighed and knocked shoulders with Jack and snorted. "See ya Jackie and don't mess with it." He hopped off to help the yetis get the packages into the sleigh.

Tooth buzzed past Jack giggling. "Hello Jack, keeping up with your teeth I see." She gave him an award winning smile. Jack smiled back. "Ya, I have Tooth, Thanks." She buzzed over and kissed the top of his head. "Well looks like we got work to do. See you later." She sang back.

Sandy patted his back and gave him a smile. Jack passed it back to him. "Hey Sandy. Guess we got work to do, huh?" Sandy nodded. He waved his hand back to go to Tooth to go help some yetis with putting the decorations on the ceiling and beams.

Jack sighed to himself. Of all the jobs. Why kitchen duty?

* * *

The yetis had put Jack to the test. They put the bad boy to test. It was hard. No wonder he was a bad boy. He wanted to eat everything in there but he had to be a good boy. Bad boys don't eat.

The yetis had put him in a part of an assembling line. He was the stirrer. He stirred simple things such has cake batters and cookie batters than the ingredients started to look funny. He didn't question it though. The man was Russian anyway so what the heck. He stirred up the ingredients and passed it down the line to the yetis next to him.

It was hard not to try and lick the batter but he couldn't.

Jack stood their in silence, well in his silence. The yetis were talking to themselves and what not but he didn't know yetish. So Jack stood their in a white apron, flour all over his face and hair, in silence fighting a battle within to taste the food.

One of the yetis came behind him, a girl yetis of the name Helen, who had wrapped her big arms around Jacks waist. Jack yelp with the contact but relaxed when he noticed it was only her.

"Hello Helen." He smiled with only a wiggle of tension in his lip. Helen put him down and brought out to him a cookie. A chocolate chip cookie. Yum.

Jack knew that he earned it. This is what good boys get. He was a good boy for not messing with the kitchen and other yetis, which was odd, but on what day it was, it was expected to be that way. So he took the cookie, nibbling around it. This was going to be the only thing to eat in a while and it tasted so good.

Helen smiled and hugged him once more. She was so nice and sweet.

"Thank you, Helen."

* * *

The hours of stirring and gently nibbling on his cookie were passing back quickly. Suddenly all the yetis stopped working. They left the room and Jack was still in the kitchen trying to catch up. He hung up his apron and brushed off the flour on him. He floated down the hallway to where the yetis were going, which was down. Jack let the wind drop him to the bottom of the building and there were a group of yetis, elves, and guardians.

Jack floated down to the front to be with his fellow guardians, still nibbling on his cookie. He couldn't stop. He was so happy eating it. It was so good.

He never touched the floor, but he was about three inches from the floor. He floated next to Tooth and Bunny with Sandy floating above them.

Now North, what a picture he was. He stood in his sleigh, mighty reindeer in front ready to go. He had his bag ready with every present for every child in the world. He was gleaming with happiness and pride. The sleigh looked almost new, almost like it got a fresh wax job. It gleamed with the lights above them as it was shown as a piece of art.

There is beauty in everything.

Well, at least Jack thought so. He was tempted to touch it to make sure it was the actual sleigh and not a piece of artwork that North decided to make. Though it was both. Both an art work and working sleigh.

**_Guess that's what humans think when they look at cars_ **

"My friends," North boomed,cutting Jack out of his train of thought, "It has been an amazing year with making toys but now it is time to put them to the test. I am off! Phil, you're in charge!" He snapped the reins and off he went with the presents and the reindeer.

Jack stood there, mouth slightly mouth gaped.

Bunny chuckled and closed it for him, bring back their youngest guardian to earth.

"It aint somethin' ya see e'ryday, huh Jackie?" He ruffled his hair and Jack moved his hands back, smiling. He liked these touches. He liked when Bunny touched him this way. It made him warm inside. How girly I know but it's the truth.

"Well it isn't but it is pretty cool to look at." Bunny nodded with Jacks reply.

"It might be but its a death trap waiting to happen." Tooth laughed from above hearing Bunnys note.

"Bunny, you know that North has taken ever single precaution to the sleigh. He would never let it just fall on him." She gave him a motherly look. She was the mother to all of them. He liked that too.

Sandy floated down to him and pushed them back inside of the upper levels. "You're right Sandy, we better get back up there so little cottantail here won't freeze." Jack floated just far enough to not be caught by a big rabbit. His laughter could be heard from all over the workshop. It was an honest laugh.

* * *

For the rest of the time, The guardians were working hard for their party. Jack had to stir quicker each time a new bowl was put in front of him. The kitchen was a mess but an organized one. Some of the weird foods that Jack had to stir, actually looked really good to eat. Russian food.

Jack was a mess as well. More flour, egg, batter. Everything.

The yetis let him loose early to go wash up. He knew why. When North got back, the guardians had a little dinner to themselves before the next day at the party. Jack usually got out of it though with a little lie but he had to come to the party. It was torture. Everyone was better then him. Everyone was good. They were so big and mighty and proud to be themselves. Jack tried. He didn't get that feeling though, only shame. He wasn't fit to be here but he had to be. It was going to be harder to get away this year.

Jack went into the bathroom and looked at himself. He was a mess.

"Damn Jack, nice job." He decided to sit on the toilet and eat the rest of his already half eaten cookie. He knew he shouldn't had done that but he was so hungry. His stomach, gladly, didn't make any noise while the whole bustle in the kitchen but now, it was. He held his stomach and leaned forward in pain.

**_This is what you get Jack, for being a bad boy. For messing everything up. _**

But he didn't even play a prank today, so he was a good boy, right? Wrong.

He was a bad boy. He was a bad boy. He was a bad boy. **_NO_**

_**HE IS A BAD BOY!**_

Jack fell off the toilet and landed on the ground, groaning with pain. He needed to cry. He needed to just let it out so it wouldn't come out when North came back. He turned on the water, cold. He could at least take a shower, get cleaned and leave. He might have to leave before North comes back.

He was in there for thirty minutes, crying.

"I'm a bad boy. I don't deserve to eat. I don't deserve to have a family and friends. I don't deserve to be happy. Even Santa says I hold the naughty list record." He bawled to no one.

When he got out, he looked himself over. A few icicles hanging from his hair, a too thin body, a broken face, and an even more broken soul. He needed to leave. They don't want him. Why would anyone want a bad boy?

He got dressed quickly and looked every which way. No one. Good.

He walked out of there and as he turned around his ran into a furry chest. HOW THE SHIT DID HE GET THERE IN LIKE HALF A FUCKING SECOND!

"Bunny!" Jack gleamed at him, smiling. "Whats hanging? Oh Good. Anyway I gotta go, By-ARG!" Jack was pulled back by his hood of his jacket. Bunny was not very much convinced by the small display that was Jack Frost to be okay.

"Jackie boy, you we'e in dar fer thirty minutes, e'ery thin' okay?" Bunny sounded actually concerned for a second but Jacks mind played it off has just him hearing it wrong.

"Everything's okie dokie. Just had some eggs and flour everywhere and it takes a little longer to clean it out of me since well...water freezes when it touches me so it's harder to find just the right temperature. " He lied. Well a half lie. It really is hard to find the right temperature for the water.

Bunny didn't like it. He didn't look alright. Not for Jack at least. As Jack spoke his voice was shaky and it looked like he had red circling the whites of his eyes. Something was wrong. "Jack, stop lyin' tell me the truth. I don't like ta see ya this way." His ears dropping to his head.

Jack gave him a smile, gulping the lump in his throat.

"I'm not lying Bunny." Yes he was and for that, no food.

Bunny pulled the teenager back toward him and looked at him in the eyes and sniffed him. "If you're not lying than why do you smell of salt?"

Jacks eyes looked up at him and with the rest of his energy he flew off. Bunny wasn't fast enough but he followed him to get him back. He was on all fours yelling to get Jacks attention which drew the other guardians attentions. Tooth flew with Sandy. Bunny yelled to the group above in the globe room, did they really run that far already, to catch Jack.

Tooth was a little reluctant but she did it anyway as soon as he saw how Jack was reacting. Sandy created his whips and was very close to getting one of Jacks ankles but Jack made a quick turn. too quick.

He ran into a flying aircraft and fell down banging into the hand rail and, oh god, bounced off a heated pipe. The others moved with all of their might to not let him fall all the way down. Bunny had hopped off the hand rail and caught Jack in mid flight as he landed on a cloud made of Sandys sand while Tooth caught his staff.

Jack was out cold (no pun intended)

* * *

It was about five in the morning. Jack slowly started to feel his body again and boy, he didn't want to feel it. He felt something though that just about made that hurting pain to shame when his stomach started the olympics in him. He groaned and laid back down. He felt a draft on his chest.

His eyes shot open.

Oh no. He looked down and on his chest was...nothing. No sweatshirt. Only thing there was a couple of wrapped bandages. Above the bandage was a small peak of a burn mark in the shape of a cylinder. Ow damn.

He groaned as he sat up further till he felt flesh to flesh. North? Oh God!

"North?! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He was then shushed by a gentle hug. North was hugging him gently? That was a shock. Jack took a few deep breaths before wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry North..I didn't-"

"Jack, you scared me. There is no need for apologies. It is alright. But...we need to talk about some things." North let up and looked Jack in the face. He started to feel tears on the edge of his wonder eyes. Jack never seen any of them cry before but he had seen them sad.

He knew what he was going to say.

**_You need to stop being a bad boy. You don't deserve the food or the friendship so we are kicking you out._**

Behind North was Tooth, Sandy, and...was Bunny holding something? He didn't have time to ask before North spoke once more in the most kindest way he could.

"Jack, When was the last time you ate?" Jack wanted to cry. So badly.

"What?" Jack asked back. "Why do you want to know?" He was trying to cover his chest with the sheet.

"Because Jackie," Bunny began behind North, "You broke three ribs and you are as skinny as a bean pole. Bucko, do you not have anything to eat?"

Jack looked to Bunny who was in fact holding something. A plate of food. He sat the plate on the bed. He wanted to take it but he couldn't. He was a bad boy.

"No I can get food and umm...The last thing I ate was a cookie that Helen gave me...but the last full meal was...maybe...um..last year?" He said though worried it was the wrong answer.

_**How disgusting! You are a revolting piece of spirit, Jack Frost!**_

Tooth flew over, her hands covering her face, tears in the corners of her eyes and down her face. Sandy hovered over in silence as he sat down next to him, patting his leg, giving a warm smile as comfort. He loved him for that.

"Jack dear! Why wouldn't you come to us? We have plenty of food to share with you! I would have helped you out even if you knew how to get food. We could have-" Tooth quaked out but was interrupted.

"Tooth...it's...not about getting the food as so much as I...I cant eat it..." A stray tear feel from his eye and ran down his cheek. North rubbed it away with his thumb. When did he put his hand on his face?

Jack trembled as he thought it was about time they knew why. They are guardians. They deserve everything.

"When i was looking into my memories, one of them was when I was young that my father wouldn't let me eat because he said I was bad. I just took it. I couldn't fight with my father. He knew better than me. At f-first," He stuttered, "I just thought it was for the day but then he started to do it more even when I knew I didn't do anything wrong. He just said that...that," Tears feel from his blue eyes. "That bad boys don't eat and..and I guess he was right. I am nothing more than a bad boy. A worthless child. I don't deserve-" He was stopped by a smack to the head.

Everyone turned to Bunny. He had a scowl on his face as he dipped in and hugged him. Hard.

"You big idiot! You're not a bad boy! You're not a worthless child! Your father was wrong to take that from you. Jack you don't have to listen to him because one, he is dead and two, he was wrong. Jack, is that why you don't stay with us for meals after meetings or stay when North comes back from his trip or the party?"

Bunny felt a giant load on his back with burden that a child could think that because they were bad, even though they weren't. That you can just not feed your child.

Jack had it.

He leaned in and started crying. He cried for a good twenty minutes. He cried, he screamed, he hiccuped, he did it all. He pounded his fists against Bunnys back, he coughed, he spit. He let it out. And for the first time in five years, he felt good.

His family surrounded him. He was loved. He wasn't a bad boy. Maybe a little but...at least he knew he family didn't see him like that.

Bunny soon found the moment to let go. Jack had red eyes and blushed cheeks but that was ok. He was with his family. "We love you Jack." Tooth spoke up. Sandy nodded as North squeezed his shoulders. He viewed this man as his mentor. He was glad he did. He was good at it. "Jack, Tooth is right. We love you." North finally spoke. "You are not a bad boy because you are on naughty list. Bad boys are Pitch not you."

He nodded. He looked down and took the plate from his side and started to eat, knowing that it was alright.

* * *

-5 weeks later-

Jack felt and looked better. He finally had his meat back. He had padding. He was good. Jack was a good boy. He guessed that bad boys weren't actually bad boys but just confused good boys. He smiled as he looked over his pond. Spring was on its way which means his precious pond would then be unfrozen and melt into water for swimming.

He walked up to it until the ground left his feet.

Jack feel down the rabbits hole, being pushed down the tunnel and on his way to the Warren. Was bunny in trouble?

He fell through the hole with style, bringing the wind to rise him just enough to land on all fours. He stood up to find himself at the hill. He floated up and above.

"Bunny?! Did you call me?" Jacks voice rang.

His only reply was the wind but the wind was not Bunny. Oh Bunny.

He started to have naughty thoughts about him even more. A blush reached his cheeks just to rethink them. But first he had to find Bunny before he could even rethink though thoughts over and over again.

He made his way to a hill with a door on the side, manly, Bunnys burrow or den. He knocked on the door to only be answered without fail by Bunny with a smile and...was he... turning redder in the facial area? No he couldn't be. Must be a little too hot for the hot head.

"You called me Bunny."

Bunnys face almost broke a little but was back up once more.

"I did frostbite and I just um wanted to uh...the reason that I called you was because...well...I...I made too much dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to share it with me?"

He spoke fast but Jack got it.

"Aww bun bun...you do care!" He said walking in. He could tell that somehow he knew that Jack would say yes. A candle and flowers were in the middle of a table of two plates and glasses of water.

"Bunny if I didn't know better, I would have sworn that this is a date?" The idea came to his mind as a joke for Bunny but if it was a date, that would make Jack very happy.

Bunny growled. "shut it..I...I guess you could say it's a date then." He smirked back.

Jack blushed and sat down.

"Well if this is a date, I expect there to be a goodnight kiss?" He joked back. That would be nice. His warm lips on his, that muscular body wrapped around him, holding him close.

Bunny toke this as an opportunity. "Like this?" He leaned in and took in a kiss from Jack Frost.

Jack Frost didn't fight back on it. No, not at all but was very surprised. He quickly leaned into the kiss. The practice kissing in the snow was paying up. It was weird at first but he got the hang of it.

When Bunny pulled away he had a face of grim. Jack didn't mind and kissed his nose. "Ya, just like that." He whispered.

Lets just say, that night, Jack got his goodnight kiss with plenty of other goodnight wishes.


End file.
